Forum:When did the next season or episodes of H.O.T.D. be show?
The Episode 12 is not the last episode..I ask you for when did the second season or episodes be updated? I love H.O.T.D. but in anime it is only short.. There hasn't been a second season yet. Episode 12 was the last episode. There hasn't even been any information released on a possible second season, so there may not even be one. If there is going to be a second season, my guess is they won't start production until all of the BD/DVD's and the OVA are released, which would be April or May. This is only a guess though. Turambar1 ''' 00:58, January 7, 2011 (UTC) there wont be a second season until maybe this summer, because what is occuring right now is still in session. MrPacheco101 05:24, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Just saw the trailer for the OVA looks pretty EPIC oh and HI guys long time no see been up to my head in revision oh and someone commented on the trailer saying roumered september 5th release of season 2.. make of that however you wish.Sam.C 17:13, January 13, 2011 (UTC) The September 5th release date rumor has been around for a while. Someone put it up on Wikipedia way back in September of last year after the anime ended. It was taken down fairly quickly since it was untrue, but the rumor has been circling around various forums since then. I can guarantee it is nothing but a rumor, and if season 2 does start on 9/5, it will be purely coincidence. I don't think they'll start production until all of the BD/DVD's have been released, and if I had to guess, I'd say it would probably begin airing when season 1 did, which would be early July.Turambar1 ' 23:11, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Just as Turambar says, I'm seeing no evidence whatsoever of HOTD starting on 9/5/2011. Although I wish that was true, I highly doubt it. Also, I believe the same thing as Turambar mentioned, which is that they won't start second season production until all Blu-Ray is released or until the manga has reached a certain distance from where the anime has caught up to. Seriously, never trust what wikipedia says. You're better off reading sites such as MyAnimeList or Anime-Planet. I hope they have a season 2 ASAP so they can ride the initial momentum they created with such a "revolutionary?" show. That, even if the second season wasn't as good as the first, it'll still have high viewer count.Donutsonfire 02:03, January 14, 2011 (UTC) They actually probably have enough material to make a pretty decent second season. They could easily stretch the mall chapters into another 12 episodes with some extended battle sequences and a filler episode or two. If the OVA is successful, I wouldn't rule out an anime-only arc either. The ending of episode 12 was really too vague to know for sure whether there will be another season or not, so I'm still a bit skeptical of there being any anime after the OVA. I still check the Fujimi Shobo website periodically though, so I'll know if they announce it. They're really pushing the BD releases right now. That's why I think production wouldn't start until they've made their money from all 6 BD volumes'Turambar1 ' 03:15, January 14, 2011 (UTC) LOL FILLER EPS?! Like making a filler ep out of the cosplay in the mall from the manga? That'd be a swell idea. I think i shud buy some BDs while i'm here in Japan...but it seems as if they cost a lot more than they should be....lol....I totally agree to your viewpoint on the BD sales though. Any smart business person would do the same thingDonutsonfire 04:13, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Well I'm not sure the cosplay chapter would count as filler since it was in the manga and fit chronologically into the story. I'm thinking more of something that can't really be placed in the storyline or has nothing to do with the main story. It could even be an alternate story which doesn't feature the main characters. I don't think the anime has become popular enough yet for them to make an entire filler arc to satisfy fans while more chapters are released, but I think a few standalone episodes would be a good idea. From watching the trailer for the OVA, it definitely falls into the filler category. The BD's do cost more than they should. It wouldn't be that bad though if it weren't for the $40 shipping I'd have to pay for each order. I'd definitely take advantage of being able to buy them in Japan.'Turambar1 ' 04:41, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Wow you have to pay $40 for shipping? I remember i used to buy things of J-list and the shipping was relatively cheap...LOL.... Yeah I guess you are right about the cosplay chapter...plus it seems to be a bit too short to make an episode. There's no way the HOTD fan base can support a filler arc while waiting for new manga content to come out...it simply takes too long for each new chapter to come out so...who knows when they will have sufficient content?! Too bad next DragonAge has no HOTD...otherwise it'd be so much easier for all of us. Donutsonfire 05:43, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Yeah no new HOTD for three months. It sucks, but at least Triage X is coming back in two months. J-list does have cheaper shipping options available, but there's a 2-4 week delivery time. Their fastest shipping is only a few dollars less than amazon.co.jp and actually has a slightly longer estimated delivery time.'Turambar1 ' 19:10, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Ew....no new content for 3 months... I hope Sato-sensei won't disappoint after our long wait. I haven't read Triage X or any of Sato's other series yet, but I'd like to once I get the time to do so. Also, I'm not sure about the shipping costs from Jlist compared to Amazon.Jp. Oh, did i mention to you that there's going to be full colour editions of volumes that are going to be released in Japan soon? If possible i'd like to pick one up, and I'll probably send it to you for scanlation! Donutsonfire 01:31, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Well, I'm actually ahead of you on that one. I've already ordered the Full Color Edition volumes, and Hotdcups is ordering two of each so he can debind them and scan them. We haven't officially discussed it, but I'm guessing I may help him with the editing. You could help me out with the mail-away offer for the Saeko figure. I can't get it since I don't live in Japan.'Turambar1 ' 02:38, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Hahaha! I knew i must've been quite late on the news. I've actually seen the preorder on Jlist for a while! LOL!!! hmm perhaps I can help out with your saeko mail-away offer...but I'm not sure I'll be in Japan till then for that long. I hope you get your copy fast enough! Donutsonfire 02:41, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Yeah you have to send in a proof-of-purchase or something from all four volumes to get the figure, so the soonest I'd have them all is around March 25-30. Then there's the time it takes to mail them to you, for you to mail them in, and for you to recieve the figure and ship it to me. It may be more trouble than it's worth. Maybe I'll get lucky and it will be open to international customers.'Turambar1 ''' 02:53, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Well i bought a PG 00Raiser and it said i could mail-in to get limited edition clear parts, but seeingly as I was international, they denied until I found someone in Japan who could do it for meDonutsonfire 02:56, January 19, 2011 (UTC)